No Tengas Miedo
by Acarolin95
Summary: El día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Harry encuentra una carta de Sirius para James. One-shot.


**Esta historia la hice para un concurso en otra pag. ^^ Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. Los sonidos de la noche anterior seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Empuja, Ginny, empuja... es un niño, es un niño... ¡Oh!, es maravilloso... se parece mucho a ti... No, como tú... Soy un padre... Todo el mundo conoce a James Potter...

Suspiró de nuevo. Por fin, estaba en casa, solo. No tenía que fingir más estar feliz, no tenía que animar junto con todos los demás.

-Tengo miedo - dijo en voz alta y se sorprendió por el sonido de su voz. Todo había sucedido tan rápido: Ginny, los Weasley, y por último, él. Recordaba todavía el pequeño bulto que Ginny había colocado en sus brazos. Se veía tan pequeño, tan débil y tan inofensivo.

Tengo que protegerlo, pensó. Protegerlo de los peligros del mundo.

Hay tantos peligros en el mundo, pensaba Harry, como Voldemort y los Mortífagos cruzaron por su mente. Se estremeció. Se han ido, pensó. Se habían ido para siempre.

Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo por el futuro de ese niño, de su hijo.

Se levantó sin saber lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia la habitación de Sirius. Ginny ya había decidido que esa habitación sería el dormitorio del bebé. Sirius hubiera estado feliz con eso.

Harry miró dentro de la habitación. Ginny había retirado todos los muebles, incluido los carteles, Harry sonrió con ese recuerdo de los carteles; con excepción de la cama de Sirius. Caminó hacia ella. En todos esos años, Ginny nunca había hecho cambios en ese cuarto, por respeto a la memoria de Sirius. Pero todavía le parecía extraño a Harry que su padrino hubiese dormido en esa cama, con en esas mismas mantas.

Pero ahora tenemos que deshacernos de esto, pensó, una incómoda sensación como un nudo en la garganta. Con un perezoso movimiento de la varita mágica saco cama de la habitación.

Y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Era un pedazo de papel plegado. Harry lo tomó y lo abrió, y de inmediato reconoció la letra de Sirius. Sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido. Comenzó a leerlo.

_Estimado James,_  
Harry releyó la última línea una vez más.

Acabo de salir de San Mungo después de visitar a Lily y Harry, y ahora estoy aquí, sentado en mi escritorio, escribiéndote una carta que estoy, casi, seguro que no voy a darte. Bueno, quién sabe... Tal vez un día cuando estemos viejos y llenos de arrugas te la de. O quizás se la de a Harry una vez que sea mayor. Quién sabe.

¿Sabes qué? Cuando Lily me dijo que estaba embarazada pensé que estabas loco. Quiero decir, estaba feliz por supuesto. Increíblemente feliz. Pero pensé que estabas loco. Quiero decir, ¡Estamos en plena guerra! Dolor y peligro en todo el mundo ¡y tú tenías un bebé en camino! Pensé que era una locura. Pensé que era egoísta. Un bebé no debería nacer en una época como esta, pensé.

Durante el embarazo cuando te veía, no podía creer lo que veía. Porque cada día teníamos horribles noticias, de muertes, ataques (pobre de los Benjy) o desaparecidos, pero aún se veía en ti esperanza. Felicidad. Sin preocupaciones. Y me pregunto cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado, con un bebé en camino y tantos peligros en el futuro.

Y entonces, hoy, cuando Lily coloco en tus brazos a Harry, vi tu expresión. Tenías miedo a la muerte, James. Había terror en tus ojos. Tus hombros temblaban y tus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Y mire a Harry, y no pude evitar no estar asustado. Porque es tan tan tan tan tan pequeño. Es tan pequeño. Tiene las manos tan pequeñas, y una cabeza pequeña, y las piernas pequeñas y los brazos pequeños, todo en él gritaba: ¡Soy pequeño!

Y entonces lo pusiste en mis brazos (casi lloraba cuando lo hiciste), y abrió sus ojos. ¡Abrió los ojos! Le miré. ¡Es tu hijo, James! Siento como si fuera mi hijo, de alguna manera. Incluso creí que su barbilla se parecía a la mía, es una locura, lo sé.

Y luego he pensado que no debemos tener miedo. Sería como dejar que Voldemort ganara, ¿verdad? Y entonces te he entendido a ti y a Lily. Había traído luz a nuestras vidas. Esperanza en esta guerra. Tu pequeño hijo es una señal de que podemos ser felices. Que tenemos que ser felices. Que tenemos que ganar, porque nunca debe ver las cosas terribles que vimos.

No te asustes, porque voy a estar allí. Voy a estar allí en cualquier ocasión, voy a estar ahí para cambiarle los pañales, voy a estar allí para dormirlo, voy a estar allí para enseñarle cómo montar una escoba cuando Lily no mire. Tú y Lily no van a estar solos en esto.

Y si... si... si pasa algo (no sabes cuánto me duele escribir esto), voy a estar allí. Voy a protegerlo. Velare por él. Le daré un hogar. Moriré de hambre por él. Iré a Azkaban por él. Moriré por él. Nada malo le va a pasar. Te lo prometo, James. Va a ser feliz, todo va a estar bien. Va a crecer con alegría y risas. Va a asistir a Hogwarts. Se va a enamorar, tal vez se casara, tendrá hijos (lo que te haría un abuelo... por el bien de Merlín). Voy a asegurarme de que todo esto suceda.

Por favor, James, no te asustes. No te asustes, porque serás un gran padre. No te asustes porque tienes Lily a tu lado. Y, por favor, no te asustes, porque voy a estar allí. Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar allí. Para ti, para Lily y, sobre todo, para Harry. ¿No es una locura que quiera tanto a alguien que es tan pequeño? Ahora creo que entiendo lo que dice Dumbledore siempre, ya sabes, el poder del amor. Tal vez ya lo entienda.

Por favor, no te asustes.

Sirius

_No te asustes._

Tal vez sea eso lo que Sirius había intentado decirle, pensó.

Recordó cuando lo vio en la Casa de los Gritos, en Grimmauld Place, en la cueva. Recordó sus cartas y cada vez que su cabeza había aparecido en la chimenea de Hogwarts.

En realidad nunca le había dicho esas palabras, pero casi siempre sacaba el tema, como si fuera obvio.

_No te asustes. Estoy aquí._

Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos aguados. Ya no se sentía tan cansado.

Cerró los ojos y Apareció en San Mungo. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ginny y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo la voz de Ginny.

Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Ginny y a James, el cual estaba descansando en sus brazos.

-Hola- susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa.

- Yo...

Harry miró al bebé y comprendido lo que había dicho Sirius en la carta. Era tan pequeño.

- ¿Ya no tienes miedo? –Preguntó Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Harry- dijo Ginny riendo ligeramente - Te conozco. Y te amo.

-Lo sé...- Dijo Harry, caminando hacia ellos. - La cosa es que... No puedo siquiera recordar a mi padre... y él es tan pequeño... y luego pienso en nuestro pasado... todas las cosas por la que atravesamos, ya sabes, los niños... no quiero que pasen por todo eso. Estaba muerto de miedo de que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle.

Ginny asintió.

- Lo sé – dijo, meciendo al bebé. - ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-No lo sé - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama á sea... ya sabes... me sentí tan solo al principio. Sé que estabas aquí y también tu familia... pero... Soy el padre y eso no puede cambiar. Pero luego me di cuenta de que... bueno... No estaba realmente solo. Hay gente que realmente nunca me ha dejado. Que me ayudará.

-Tienes razón, - dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa y, a continuación, miró a los ojos de su marido. -Por favor, no te asustes.

-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo,- dijo Harry, sonriendo y acariciando el largo cabello rojo de su esposa.

-¿Quién es todo el mundo?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Todo el que me ama - dijo Harry. Ginny pareció satisfecha con su respuesta.

-¿Has pensado en su segundo nombre? No tengo ni idea, realmente – dijo Ginny.

-Sí, lo hice -. Se quedo en silencio un segundo y luego sonrió -. Pensaba en Sirius.

-Es genial – dijo Ginny asintiendo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry mirando al bebé, que estaba haciendo burbujas en la boca. Ambos rieron.

- ¿Sabes qué...? - dijo Ginny. – Le estaba mirando y de repente, no sé por qué, pensé que tenía tú barbilla.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó Harry con una extraña sonrisa.

- Sí... ¿Por qué te ves tan raro? - preguntó.

- Nada... es sólo que... Ya no tengo miedo - dijo, sonriendo. - Nunca más.

- Me alegra escuchar eso - respondió Ginny, y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de James.

Harry sonrió y le cerró los ojos. Gracias, _susurró_, y podría haber jurado que oyó una risa, como un ladrido.


End file.
